Touch-sensitive devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and the like have become increasingly popular with consumers in recent years. Touch-sensitive devices may utilize device detection of user interaction with a device display, or other device surface, to detect user input. Touch-sensitive devices may enable new mechanisms for the detection of user input. It may be desirable to provide improvements in touch-sensitive device user interaction that mimic real-world objects or actions.
In some examples, lottery, airline, and concert tickets, or other similar merchandising materials may provide a user with an ability to remove physical material that covers printed information to reveal the content of the printed information. For a lottery ticket, for example, a user may scratch off physical material in order to reveal printed material that indicates whether or not the user won a lottery competition.